


Could be the best of our lives

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: What started like a heated up moment in the middle of Jessica’s birthday party, ended in a broken heart. Or at least, that’s what Beca thinks.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Could be the best of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been sooooo long since I wrote about my babies!! I hope you guys enjoy this rushed fic I crafted as a bday gift. Feel free to reach to me on tumblr as @imnotasuperhero. Requests are always open.

The music coming from outside the room became quickly ignored as moans and praises arose as wandering hands came in contact with heated skin. **  
**

"God, you're so wet," Aubrey rasped as her fingers ran up and down Beca's folds, eliciting a deep growl when her middle finger found her clit, pinching it lightly.

"I wonder why," Beca answered, craning her neck to allow more access.

She could feel the blonde's smirk as she kissed along her neck, moving to her collarbone where she was sure she'd have a mark as a reminder.

Truth be told, she couldn't care less. Not when Aubrey made her feel so many things at once.

But all the fun they were having dissipated when the door suddenly opened. The giggles coming from the perpetrators stopped as shock and anxiety mixed in the small room. Knowing smirks and shy eyes observed how a flustered Beca and Aubrey rushed to make themselves presentable.

"Save it," Beca warned Stacie before she could speak, causing the leggy brunette to laugh heartily as Beca and Aubrey left the room.

"What do we do?" The blonde asked. Anxiety clear as day in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"They know! Beca, they know." Aubrey couldn't help but look everywhere to make sure no one had noticed them.

Beca didn't know she could hurt this much.

_'So good for not caring about it'_ Beca thought to herself. "Are you really this disgusted about-"

"I am not disgusted," Aubrey frowned at the unexpected words. "Beca, I'm not - I..." sighing deeply, the blonde paused trying to find the right words.

But Beca knew better. And it was her fault she let herself feel.

"I know," the brunette smiled crookedly and walked away, leaving a gaping Aubrey behind.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she left the party alone. No blonde calling her name nor trying to reach her.

_She should've known better._

Opening her eyes, she saw the green numbers blinking back at her. 2:14 am, it read. Turning around, she stopped dead when she felt another body beside her. The unmistakable perfume of her roommate invading her nostrils.

Just as she was about to slip away, Aubrey held her tighter, mumbling a soft "It's you, Becs," before going back to dreamland.

To say she wasn't able to sleep was an understatement. Not with her mind replaying those words and the events of the night over and over again. The subtle yet reassuring touches, the meaningful glares, the praises during their short time alone. 

The confirming silences and the unspoken words messed with her mind leaving her clueless. Aubrey was a fucking puzzle that she wasn't sure she'd be able to solve.

Feeling the burning glare of the blonde, she dared to find her eyes, desperate to find something, anything, that would give her somewhat of an answer.

"I want this," was all she got before Aubrey leaned down, waiting for Beca to meet her halfway.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, she gave in to the wandering hand caressing her bare thigh. They'd have time to talk it out later.

The kiss that had started timidly, almost shy, turned into one of passion and desire as Aubrey straddled her lap, moaning softly when Beca's hands grabbed her hips, squeezing tightly.

Breaking the kiss, Aubrey kissed her jaw, making her way down, leaving a trail of marks as her hands came in contact with silky skin under the big t-shirt Beca wore every night. She couldn't help smiling when Beca moaned deeply as her fingers twitched and grazed her nipples.

In a quick move, Aubrey discarded Beca's shirt, amazed by the way the early sunlight shone against Beca's milky skin, making her look ethereal. Her deep cobalt eyes staring back, shining something she couldn't put her finger on.

Shaking her head of any thought, she kissed the brunette one last time before mapping her body down, taking a moment or two to tend to the perky nipples before descending to where she was needed the most; moaning when she got a taste of the brunette.

"I could never get tired of this," she husked before lapping her folds up and down, her hands finding Beca's breast, massaging them.

"Sweet baby Jesus, I hope so," Beca choked as she bucked her hips up, trying to get the sweet release.

"Patience, baby." Aubrey spoked from her place in between Beca's legs. "Tell me what you need,"

"Please," Beca cried. "Please, fuck me."

And boy, fucked she was.

Aubrey's skilled fingers combined with her equally skilled tongue got her panting and crying in no time. The anticipation of the jump was enough to get her toes curling. Her hand instinctively grabbed Aubrey's head, bringing her impossible closer to her core as the knot on her lower abdomen tightened with every passing second.

Basking in the afterglow, Beca allowed herself to enjoy Aubrey's featherlike caresses. She knew she was playing with fire. She knew this could backfire, destroying her world. But she also knew that words weren't Aubrey's -nor her's- forte. Even since the beginning, Aubrey's actions spoke louder, clearer; even if they were behind closed doors.


End file.
